The present invention relates to an optical holder for an optical apparatus for example a magnetic video camera, and more particularly to an improved optical holder which automatically keeps the CCD in position after its installation and, which effectively eliminates the interference of reflected and refracted light.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show an optical holder for an optical image pick-up device according to the prior art. This structure of optical holder 4 comprises a cylindrical, threaded front chamber 41 raised from the center of the front side thereof for holding a focusing lens assembly, a rear CCD chamber 42 at the center of the rear side thereof in alignment with the threaded front chamber 41 for holding a CCD (charge coupled device), and two screw holes 43 equally spaced from the rear CCD chamber 42 into which screws are threaded to secure the circuit board of the CCD in place. This structure of optical holder has drawbacks. Because the rear CCD chamber 42 is greater than the size of the CCD used, the alignment between the focusing lens assembly and the CCD must be carefully calibrated during the installation of the CCD. Because the inner diameter of the threaded front chamber 41 is equal to and longitudinally aligned with the inner diameter of the rear CCD chamber 42, interference of reflected or refracted light cannot be eliminated. Furthermore, this structure of optical holder is not suitable for use with a CCD for color exposure because the optical holder has no space for holding a color filter.